


Introductions (of the unexpected kind)

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available, post-LotTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uninvited guests can be the best kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions (of the unexpected kind)

It was three weeks after she left the Doctor when Martha finally finished setting up in her new apartment. Replacing everything that had been blown up had been both expensive and time consuming. Luckily for her the insurance covered most of it. The night she held the obligatory house warming party was awful. She hadn't really realized until then that she wasn't the same person she had been before. To all of her friends little more than a month had passed, she'd lived over two years. She'd grown and changed as a person in that time and she wasn't really sure how to connect with these people anymore. How was she supposed to explain that she didn't really care about the new movie that came out last week? It really hadn't occurred to her that she would have a hard time adjusting to life again. She thought it would be a relief, not another trial to go through. Eventually the last person left and she was wandering around the apartment picking up stray cups when there was a knock on the door.

She groaned as she walked over, thinking someone had forgotten something. Putting a smile on her face she opened the door and was met by two strangers, a short blonde and a taller brunette, although they looked vaguely familiar. “Can I help you?”

The brunette smiled at her and held out a hand, “I was thinking that we may be able to help you. I'm Sarah Jane Smith and this is Jo Jones.”

She shook their hands suddenly putting together where she'd seen them before. The Master hadn't been kind to the Doctor's old friends during that year. They'd both been on the short list of people the Master would give almost any reward for. Just below her. “I'm Martha Jones. Although I think you know that already.”

“Yes.” The blonde, Jo, smiled at her and gestured towards the apartment. Martha stepped back and lead them into the living room. After they'd all gotten seated Jo continued, “We both received a rather interesting message yesterday. From a mutual friend of ours. He seemed to think you might like some company.”

“It can be hard going back to regular life after traveling with him.” Sarah Jane added. “We both know what it's like not being able to talk about the things that happened. We thought we'd come over and introduce ourselves.”

For the first time that night the smile that made it's way onto Martha's lips was a real smile.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Introductions (of the Unexpected Kind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415210) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya)




End file.
